The Maze Runner, Minho's Story
by Madilucky
Summary: The first book in The Maze Runner trilogy in Minho's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

A roaring alarm that could make anyone go deaf went off outside. The thin walls of the map room had just barely blocked out the sound. "Wonderful" Minho said to himself in the most sarcastic tone he could muster up. "Another buggin greenie, same old, same old". Although the greenie would probably be the least of his problems, the two day excitement from the greenie's arrival was always incredibly iterating.

"Minho!" Newt called for him outside the map room while he knocked on the old wooden door. "Get your shuck face out here!"

Minho stood up and put the maps he had been working on in a small unorganized pile, it would be easy to remember which ones they were when he would be coming back in only a few minutes.

He reached for the door and used all his strength to turn the battered knob. Once he had opened it he met the back of Newt's head. "Get the shuck out of the way, slinthead". Newt just looked at him and smirked.

Minho stepped out from the doorway and looked out at the large box that was slowly moving towards it's place while making the usual rustic clanks and bangs.

Newt laughed "Come on, let's go meet the poor shuck". He started walking in a fast paste towards the large group of boys who had gathered around where the box would be in just a few minute. Minho followed.

"Minho!" A deep voice called for him. Alby. What could Alby possibly want from him at a time like this. "Get over here! We need help with the rope!"

Minho ran over to Alby who was surrounded by a few other guys who gripped the rope. He grabbed part of the rope just as Newt ran up and grabbed the last remaining spot. Minho stood ready to pull out the greenie along with the boys around him.

"Can't wait to see this poor shuck" said Gally, one of the guys holding another rope. "Must be special since he's so late". Minho laughed along with the other gladers around him. It was true, the box had been a little late today, it had seemed to take a few hours longer than it usually took.

Finally, the box came to a complete stop and the glade went to silence.

A tired, cracked and muffled voice came from inside it "Someone help me!" The glade erupted with laughter. Even though Minho laughed, he felt bad for the boy that was surrounded by darkness in the box. He knew what it felt like, to wake up in a strange place and not remember anything but your name. It was unearthly and terrifying.

The heavy doors to the box started to creak open. Light flooded into the dark room revealing a boy who looked about fifteen or sixteen.

As the gaping hole in the box became larger and larger, the voices of the gladers became louder and louder.

"Look at that shank". Gally.

"How old is he?" Alby.

"Looks like a klunk in a T-shirt". Gally again.

"You're the klunk, shuck-face" Newt. Minho laughed at him, Newt's smart remarks to Gally always made him chuckle.

"Dude it smells like _feet down there". _Minho couldn't tell who had said it, but he laughed out loud once more.

Gally threw the end of the rope down into the box towards the newbie. "Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip greenie".

"Ain't no ticket back bro" Minho smirked at his own remark.

The greenie stepped into the loop in the end of the rope and held on. Minho and the other gladers tugged on the rope until the greenie was almost up. Once he was to the top Minho, along with a few other gladers grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to the ground.

Alby stepped up so he was standing right in front of the greenie so they were eye to eye. Then, Alby said the words he knew would haunt the poor greenie's dreams forever. The words that he would never forget. "Nice to meet ya, shank. Welcome to the Glade".


	2. Chapter 2

The gladers poked, stared, and snickered at the greenie as if the gladers were little kids and the greenie was a new toy. Minho stayed back, he didn't like to be to much involved with what all the other gladers were doing. He defiantly wasn't a "keep to himself" kind of guy, he just didn't get involved in klunk stuff like poking the shiny new greenie.

The Greenie looked around, taking in everyone in; it would be hard considering they're were about 60 gladers altogether.

"Look at the Greenbean". Gally's annoying voice came out loud and clear from the crowd.

"Shut your hole, Gally". Alby barked.

As the gladers finally gave the kid some room, Minho decided the time was as good as any to get a good look at the newb. He studied the kid, look him from top to bottom. Long legs, tall, brown hair. "Could be a runner". Minho thought to himself.

Just as Minho folded his arms across his chest, the greenie found Minho's face. They studied each other for a few seconds. Minho looked at him, the greenie looked back, they're was almost something familiar about him. The feeling was gone just as quickly as it had come. The greenie was already studying someone else in wonder.

"Where am I?" The greenie said wearily. Those words were expected. They were always the first words of a newbie.

"Nowhere good". This came from Alby.

"Which keeper is he gonna get?" someone shouted from the back of the crowd.

"I told ya, Shuck-face, He's a klunk, so he'll be a Slopper- no doubt about it". Tyler, one of Minho's runners, laughed at himself like a buggin idiot. And, he could be wrong.

Minho thought about it, this new kid could end up being a runner. Minho could be his keeper. The whole thought never really crossed his mind before when there were new greenbeans, but there was something about this one, something that kept bothering Minho. He chose to push the thought away and ignore it altogether. Tyler was probably right, this kid would end up a Slopper.

"I'm with Winston, he's gonna be a slopper, no doubt". Some kid said to no one in particular.

"He can't even do that much, bet my liver on it". Gally responded.

"I said shut your holes!" Alby ordered. "Keep yapping and next break'll be cut in half!"

The glader's voices automatically quieted, they didn't go completely silent, but at least to a whisper.

The greenie, once again studied everything and everyone around him, taking everything in. He was interrupted when his eyes found Gally's. Gally gave him a menacing stare, shook his head, and walked away. It was weird that Gally's mood changed from his usually iterating teasing to what looked to be furious.

Once Gally was out of sight, Alby stepped up to the Greenie. "It's a long story, Shank. Piece by piece, you'll learn; I'll be takin' you on the tour tomorrow. Till then... just don't break anything". He held a hand out. "Name's Alby". He waited for the greenie to shake his hand, but the greenie just stared.

Then, the brave little shuck turned around, walked over to a tree, and plopped down with his back to the stump. He just sat there. Minho had never seen a greenbean act so brave. It was like he knew exactly where he was going. He didn't of course, no newbies ever knew anything. This newb just happened to be more courageous than the others.

"Then tell me", the greenie called out. "Tell me the long story".

Alby looked around at his friends around him (which included Minho) and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously," the greenbean called out again."Where am I?"

Alby walked over to him and sat down cross-legged; the crowd of boys followed and packed in behind him.

Minho decided to go back to the map room. He'd seen the whole seen plenty of times before. The leader would try to shut up the greenie so he could take him on the tour it was probably too late for the tour though, the poor shuck would have to wait till morning for all his questions to be answered. Even then, the answers wouldn't satisfy him. They wouldn't ever satisfy him.

Minho opened the door to the map room and went right back to work with the maps he had left there.

He studied the maps from the previous day and the day before that. He marked each and every change.

He liked being a runner, he didn't have to be around to many people, and he liked that. He did hate though, the days where he had to sit in the buggin map room and figure out which walls moved in the middle of the night, and where they moved and how it changed the map as a whole. But, of course, he was the Keeper of the runners, and Keepers had to stay in the Glade on newbie's arrivals, and when the supplies came. Every other day, Minho was able to go out and explore the maze as much as he pleased, and, alone.

All of a sudden a piercing scream sounded from outside, it was slightly muffled due the walls of the map room.

_"Ben". _Minho thought to himself. _"Poor Ben"._

Ben had been stung by a Griever and was now going through the changing. Minho had never had it happen to him before, but he knew that the boys who had, had it happen, had either gone crazy, or died. The only person Minho knew who hadn't gone _completely_ crazy was Gally.

Before the changing Gally was an iterating shank. After the changing, he was an even bigger iterating shank. At least, that's how Minho looked at it.

Another piercing scream. If the greenie wasn't already scared, then he defiantly was now.


End file.
